True Love Will Be
by ScarletDevil1503
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ion killed Esther in Dietrich's dungeon – Abel was too late. Several years later, on a Vatican mission to Istvan, Father Nightroad stumbles into someone he thought he would never see again. What will he do when faced with the most difficult decision of his life? AU, Esther/Abel. Rated T for dark themes.


**My first TB fanfic. This surfaced from my subconscious one night whilst driving home from Moe's. I hope you enjoy reading; this was tough to write.  
><strong>

**-Scarlet**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood; no copyright infringement is intended with this work of fanfiction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>True Love Will Be<strong>

_Background:_

_Ion yielded to his thirst and bit Esther in Dietrich's dungeon. Esther was dead by the time Abel arrived, and her body was taken to Istvan and buried there. Both Abel and Ion were left heartbroken, and tensions between the Empire and the Vatican rose as diplomacy failed. Abel has been taking more solo missions lately... and he hasn't joked about Father Tres in months. Perhaps Esther's death had a bigger impact on Abel than he originally thought..._

Father Nightroad murmured a prayer as he knelt before the alter in a quiet church. His white-gloved fingers reverently touched his forehead, then his heart, then either shoulder. The dark morning dimmed the stained-glass windows of the empty sanctuary, and the soft patter of rain could be heard on the high roof peaks.

"Amen," whispered Father Nightroad, opening his icy blue eyes. He stood in the shadow of the tall cross before the pulpit. The candles in the chandelier above cast flickering shadows about the room, but did little to illuminate the dark corners of the small church.

Suddenly, a damp breeze snuffed the candles and immersed the room in darkness. Father Nightroad glanced behind himself to see that the wind had blown open the tall wooden doors of the church. Holding his robe against the cold wind, he silently crossed the carpet to close the doors against the outside elements.

When Father Nightroad turned around to resume his worship, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Another presence was in the dark sanctuary with him... someone else was there in the shadows. The Father tentatively stepped forward, sending a silent prayer for protection Above.

"_Abel._"

The whisper was synchronous with a clap of thunder, so Father Nightroad was not entirely sure that he'd heard it. He tensed, and looked behind himself where he'd thought the voice came from. He squinted through the shadows.

"Who's there?" he whispered, stepping back toward the alter.

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness slowly. He clumsily stumbled into something, and gave a startled yelp. He whirled around and came face to face with –

"S-S-Sister E-Esther!" he stuttered, placing a hand to his pounding chest. He sighed in relief. Then, suddenly, in a shattering moment of horrific revelation, his eyes widened. "Esther! You're – !"

Her vacant blue eyes gazed up at him, and her lips parted slightly and her head tilted to the side. "Abel," she sighed. A drop of blood rolled from the corner of her mouth, and her eyes drifted shut. "Abel, I f... found you..."

Father Nightroad slowly backed away, his eyes aghast at the sight before him. Sister Blanchett's white robe was tattered and wet, but that wasn't what caused him to gasp. Blood soaked the light material, dyeing it crimson red. Red footprints showed where she had staggered into the sanctuary. The blood was that of a human's... but it wasn't _hers_.

"Esther..." Father Nightroad paused, unsure of how to react.

"Abel, I cannot... not survive this any longer..." The grey under her eyes deepened when her eyes opened wider. "This nightmare... it must end –"

"You did not die that night," Father Nightroad murmured to himself, slowly understanding. "Ion did not kill you."

"I _am_ dead, Abel," Sister Blanchett murmured, swaying unsteadily on her feet. "I died that night... I continue to die with each passing..." She looked at her gloved hands then, which were stained with blood. Her voice was strained. "With every – !" Her eyes filled with awareness, and she squeezed them shut. I quiet sob came from her constricted throat.

Father Nightroad understood everything. He gazed down at her with compassion; he reached out to her. "Esther, I am glad... You have been blessed with a second –"

Sister Blanchett's head jerked up at his words, and he saw tears brimming in her sapphire eyes. "No!" she shouted. "This is no blessing! This is a terrible curse, fitting for a murderer such as me..." She cried into her blood-stained hands.

Father Nightroad was overcome with sadness. He stepped forward hesitantly, and drew her shaking frame into his arms. Sister Blanchett's bloody hands clutched at his black robe, and tears dampened his chest. "Esther, there are ways to live as a..." – he didn't want to speak the word – "...without killing..."

"No, no, no," she sobbed weakly. "There is no more hope for me... _Please_... Abel, grant me one last request..." Her upturned eyes pleaded with him.

Father Nightroad's heart broke. His voice shook. His hands trembled as he held her. "Yes, Esther?"

"Kill me...," she breathed softly, "kill me now, Abel... I know... that you can..." She reached up to touch his face, and left a distinct handprint of blood of his pale cheek.

His mouth was gaping in horror, and he stared down at Sister Blanchett with haunted eyes. "Esther, I cannot do what you ask... I..."

"Please, Abel, kill me! Free me of this curse!"

Conflict raged in his pale blue eyes as he stared down at her. Tears poured continuously from her deep blue eyes – once so vibrant and full of life – and her hands clutched Father Nightroad's dark robes. He softly put one white-gloved hand on her pale cheek, drying the bloody tears that streamed down.

Then, the Crusnik murmured softly, "Nanobots twenty-percent functionality – approved."

A haunting red filled the Father's eyes, and his skin became deathly grey as the nanites worked within his body. Fangs pocked past his pale lips, and his grip tightened on the frail woman that clung to him. He leaned down, letting his thirst guide his actions.

The Sister's crying turned into screams of pain as he lifted the curse from her body. Soon, her trembling ceased, and her hands grew limb in his robes. Her eyes were half-closed with death when he pulled back from her neck. Their gazes met one last time. "Abel... I love..."

The storm howled against the church as the woman's last breath left her lips.

True love will be...

...able to.


End file.
